True Self
by Dragons123d
Summary: Issei see's Ddraig in the moments before Riser ends his life on the roof of the school in the rating game, and the dragon is very dissapointed. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Issei felt his heart stop; he was going to die here in the arena. Riser was right, he was nothing.

 **[This is how my host dies? By giving up?]** The voice of Ddraig asked him, Issei saw the Red Welsh Dragon standing above the Phenex, eyes narrowed in disappointment.

"I can't continue, I will die!" He muttered, helpless in the end.

 **[Your power is beyond anything I've ever seen but its being held back by your perverseness! If you give it up, you can show this so called 'Phenex' the power of the Red Dragon that battled the White one under a castle for years and in the end won! Issei Hyoudou, I, Ddraig The Red Dragon Emperor, promise you this and my oath to teach you more of the Dragon arts than any other, ARE YOU WILLING TO BECOME YOUR TRUE SELF?!]**

Issei was stunned then remembered the power he felt when he wasn't thinking about women in that way, he felt like a dragon incarnate when that happened. He decided to accept and win, for Rias and his friends.

"Yes, I am Ddraig."

Ddraig gave him a toothy smile, warm and welcoming.

 **[Then, partner, YOU SHALL BE FREE! BECOME YOUR TRUE SELF!]**

Issei felt something leave him completely but he didn't care, his sacred gear started flashing uncontrollably as Ddraig boosted his power beyond the limits.

"For RIAS!" Issei roared, upper cutting Riser and sending him flying into the air.

Everyone watching was shocked, they all thought that Rias would resign to save her [Pawn], as she was going to it seemed like and now this happened.

"Ddraig, let's make roasted turkey for the main course"

 **[Agreed, I brought the stuffing, extra just in case we run out]**

Issei leaped into the air before shouting something that sent shivers down the spines of the Devils that had seen and lived during the time of different Red Dragon Emperors.

 _ **[WESLH DRAGON: BALANCE BREAKER!]**_

Crimson red armor covered Issei head to toe, powerful waves of Dragon aura rushing off him. Two wings shot out and completed the transformation; this was the completed and perfect armor of the Scale Mail. Riser was floating in the air, unable to speak.

" **You messed with the wrong [Pawn], bird!"**

 **[BOOST! X50]**

" **AND NOW YOU WILL SUFFER!"**

 **[BOOST! X50]**

Charging with unimaginable speed, the armored [Pawn] of Gremory clotheslined Riser before beating him with bone breaking attacks. With every punch, Ddraig boosted Issei ten times more and made the damage output so much more. Riser was screwed, Issei kicked him away before his chest opened and Ddraig roared out.

 **[LONGINUS SMASHER!]**

The green beam of power erupted out of his chest, covering the third son of Phenex completely. Not even a Phenex could regenerate from this attack, Riser disintegrated into nothing as the attack ended. The armor closed before Issei fell to the ground in utter exhaustion. The last thing he did before blacking out was ask Ddraig what that last attack was.

 **[That was an attack I thought only appeared in {Juggernaut Drive} but you proved me wrong. But the attack drained you of everything, my power any yours. You did well now rest. You've earned it, partner.]**

* * *

It was over; Rias knew it, as she held her only [Pawn] in her lap. The Rating Game was over yes, but her servant was going to die, not from his wounds but the anger of the House of Phenex. Her tears fell in unstoppable waves, her emotions were everywhere and nowhere at the same time as she and her precious [Pawn] were taken from the pocket dimension and into the Underworld.

Looking up, the crimson hair princess saw her brother, Lord and Lady Phenex and…the rest of Riser's peerage?

"What's going on?!" She got out, looking from one to the other.

"Rias, your [Pawn] has done something that the devils all thought was lost. He, because of his way of defeating Riser, has to become a [King] piece or Riser's peerage will die." Sirzech said with a raised hand, the other was holding a [King] chess piece.

She had never heard of this before, but if it was lost in time than why did it reappear? Rias looked at Riser's peerage then at Issei before nodding, she wasn't evil, she was a Gremory and will do anything help those in need if she could that is. She hated Riser; his peerage however was an unknown to her so…

"Do it, but if you do anything else to him, I will end you! I don't care if you're my brother, harm my [Pawn], Sirzech and you will suffer, UNDERSTAND?" She threatened.

Sirzech nodded in fear, Grayfia was one thing his sister was on his maids/wife's level or higher in threatening.

"Then let's get it done quickly and then have Issei at the hospital."

* * *

Issei woke up in a hospital bed, his throat dry as sandpaper. Looking around he saw the sleeping form of Riser's [Bishop] and sister, Ravel Phenex, her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore a fancy dress without the frills of what she wore during the Rating Game. What he was surprised about was when his brain changed [Bishop] to his [Queen], wait…his?

 **[[Yes, Ravel Phenex is now your [Queen] piece. Apparently here was a rule in the Rating Game rulebook that said and I paraphrase "When the [King] piece is killed and is unable to return via Evil Piece or Phenex tears or [Twilight Healing], his or her peerage will go to the person that has ended their life, not matter what class they may be."]]**

Ddraig explained all this in his mind, though he didn't answer how Ravel was his [Queen] yet.

 **[[When you became the new [King], the pieces switched around and several were switched with other peerages. You only have 3 [Pawns] as the other 5 have been given to Lady Phenex, Ravel is your [Queen] piece while the original one, Yubelluna, is now your other [Bishop]. You should also know that it was only a few days ago that the Fallen Angels from before became your other pawns, so you really only have 1 [Pawn] piece left that's open.]]**

' _Wait, so I have Riser's peerage now? Then why do I only have most of his peerage then?'_

Ddraig hummed before answering **[[I think that it was your will and evolving power that did it, as it removed most of the [Pawns] that would cause more harm than good to Rias Gremory and yourself. Two of them, Ni and Li would have fought with Koneko every waking moment from what I was able to see from your [King] piece. Though, it surprised me when Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt were somehow brought back from the grave and made your [Pawns]. If this continues then you may have many great pieces in your peerage before you become a High-class Devil, but it may not happen for some time as you've stabled yourself enough to not have another outburst but I feel that it isn't over for us both.]]**

' _So, I am stuck with what I've got for now, huh? But why is Ravel here and not Rias?'_

 **[[Ravel locked out Rias after the first month of your stay in the hospital, citing that she should be the one taking care of you as your [Queen], Rias was unable to argue with that and now here you are. I still say that you're not ready for any major training right now but everybody else will say something different, so I guess it might be a good start by waking up your [Queen] and see what has happened while you've been asleep.]]**

' _Might as well, it might help me get to know her better…'_

 **[[Indeed]]**

' _I shouldn't have watched Stargate SG-1 with you, you fan girling dragon.'_

Issei raised his hand and placed it, gently, on Ravels head and had it slapped away, hard.

"Don't touch my head when I'm sleeping." She muttered darkly, before yawning.

"Sorry, don't kill me"

Ravel smirked before placing her hand on his head, muttering to herself before saying "How do you feel now that you're awake?"

Issei thought for a moment before he said "Well, I don't feel like I have broken anything so that must be good, right?"

Removing her hand, Ravel nodded "That's a good sign, but not what I was talking about. How are your emotionally?"

That brought Issei up short, emotionally from what? Then it clicked, Riser…

"I don't know really, I feel fine but maybe Ddraig had something to do with it…"

 **[I did suppress the utter convulsion that you would have and you focused on the disturbing side of Riser Phenex. You removed a slime stain from this plane of existence but your emotions will feel conflicted as time goes on.]**

Ravel looked angry for a moment then it changed to one of concern. Issei didn't understand what Ravel was thinking but the silence was killing him.

"So how have the others been fitting in, I've been out of it so you're the only one I can think of to tell me."

Ravel perked up, smiling slightly. "Well, Xuelan, Yubelluna and I have settled in nicely but the [Knights] are having a hard time getting settled into having a new [King], the two youngest have been learning at your Academy. But the new [Pawns] are being rebellious and won't listen to me, they listen to Yubelluna and Isabela, but it's only just. I'm at the end of my tether and I never thought that you would never wake up."

Issei felt his heart sink, he may not have known his peerage but he felt so terrible right now. He had to do something to help, anything would do.

"Help me up, I'll handle them myself, if they don't listen to the [Queen] then they have to suffer from the [King]." Issei grunted as he slowly lifted himself up, Ravel was at his side instantly.

Ravel summoned his school uniform and let him get dressed before helping him to the transportation center of the hospital and getting them back to the ORC in one piece.

* * *

Raynare was sitting on one of the couches in the ORC, looking at the scrabble board with a dark look. Across from her was the Gremory's [Rook], Koneko, who was eating a cookie and, much to the reborn Fallen Angel's frustration, was winning. How could this girl be beating her, though it was sort of her fault for entering this game with the white haired girl in the first place.

"Are you going to play or not?" Koneko's blunt voice asked.

"Here, your turn" Raynare said, making her play before waiting for the young woman to play.

They were interrupted when a devil transportation circle appeared and revealed the form of…her former love interest and now her [King]. She had been dead and now…she had somehow become back as a devil/fallen angel hybrid [Pawn], as it had happened to the same story as her fellow fallen angels.

She was about to make a comment when the boy's aura hit her, making her comment die on the tip of her tongue. He was angry and it was visible to the naked eye, Raynare notice Koneko's hair stand up on end at the aura's appearance before she left to do something only to stop when Issei asked her something.

"Koneko, could you get the other Fallen Angels to come here, please?"

Koneko nodded before vanishing, Raynare then felt the hatred focus on her. She was now the weakling, unable to do anything at all.

"Raynare"

She gulped, unable to look into his face. She couldn't, guilt was running in her blood that was so cold that it hurt.

"When I say your name, you look at me"

She heard him take the seat next to her, forcing her to look at him. Issei looked haunted slightly before it vanished, showing something that the fallen thought creepy. He looked older than he was supposed to, sighing with tired exasperation.

"Ravel, could you hold the rest of the fallen back while I talk with Raynare? It's personal."

Ravel Phenex, the [Queen], nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Issei looked at her before sighing.

"Why? You and I were just fine on our date, so why did you do it?"

Raynare narrowed her eyes, she had already answered this question before and yet now it felt like a lie.

"I already told you…" She began but Issei cut her off.

"That was different! I'm your [King] now and I can tell that you are lying about not enjoying it!" He barked venomously, making her shudder in fear.

If she was truthful with herself, Raynare had enjoyed the date very much. Issei had gone out of his way to make her feel wanted and he had restrained himself from his perverted side, she had caught the quick glance now and then but that was it. Did she have feelings or was it something foolish?

"I did enjoy it; I don't know why I suppressed it, OK? I just don't know." She whispered and found her head in Issei's lap, she must have slipped.

Issei was silent, his hand was brushing through her hair and it was instinct that did it. Several minutes passed before he stopped, making her whine in protest. She stopped when he slowly got himself up as nearly fell to the floor, she caught him before he could hurt himself and helped him up again.

"Thanks, I think my body is still tired from my overuse of power in the Rating Game." Issei said before, with her help, he got to the door and opened it.

Standing there was the rest of the fallen angels, Koneko and Ravel. Issei motioned for them to get inside but was unable to close the door as Rias had entered right behind the small group. Raynare left Issei's side quickly and was replaced with Ravel; Rias hugged Issei gently before sitting at her desk and nodded for him to continue.

Issei closed the door and gave his [Pawns] a dark glare, making them flinch. In a flash of red, the Boost Gear appeared and Ddraig started boosting his partner so he could stand with his own strength. When he was able to stand on his own, though Ravel didn't leave his side, Issei spoke.

"When I found out that all of you somehow came back from the grave as my [Pawns], I was surprised then I found out you lot wouldn't follow Ravel, who is now my [Queen] piece and superior. You would only listen to a [Bishop] and a [Rook], I may be new to this whole devil peerage thing but I do know that you four are the worst [Pawns] ever and that needs to change."

It was Kalawarner that sneered "We don't take orders from you!"

Issei looked at her and the blue haired woman instantly shrank back in terror, his eyes were glowing emerald green and his aura was blood red. It was Ddraig that spoke next.

 **[Your attitude will kill you in the end, but for whatever reason, Fate has decided that you four are now [Pawns] in my partners peerage and you** _ **WILL**_ **do as he commands, you don't know what has happened to him.]**

It was the youngest of the fallen that asked "what do you mean?"

 **[Issei Hyoudou has given up his perverted life and has become his True Self, the person he would have become if he someone hadn't led him on that path.]**

Rias spoke up at this moment "This is your second chance, if you mess this up you will die, if not by Issei's then I will end you."

Ravel, with her other worldly sixth sense, caught Issei as the gauntlet rest itself. "Rias, could you get Akeno to make something for Issei? He may be well rested but his body still needs food and water to function."

Rias nodded, getting up and head for the door before stopped "I'm glade your back, Issei"

And with a warm smile, the crimson haired devil left. Issei turned to his [Pawns] before he said softly "Tell the rest of the peerage to find me so I can speak to all of them."

The [Pawns] quickly left, leaving Ravel and the Red Dragon Emperor behind.

"That went better than expected" Issei said wearily.

Ravel nodded slightly "It was good, but will it be enough?"

* * *

Issei Hyoudou's Peerage:

King: Issei (Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear)

Queen: Ravel Phenex (Mutant Piece)

Bishops: Yubelluna, Mihae

Knights: Karlamine, Siris

Rooks: Isabela, Xuelan

Pawns: Ile and Nel, Bürent, Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, Millet, and 1 unclaimed Pawn


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my friend and fellow writer, scrapbookofwasabi, here is the rewrite of this chapter**

* * *

Several weeks later, Issei received a summons to court.

He held the paper and looked at it, embossed in the fine red-gold livery of the Underworld justice system. The message it delivered was simple- he was going to be called to court and tried for his murder of Riser Phenex.

With an angry shout Issei threw the paper halfway across the room. He had gotten his case ready several days ago until Ravel, angry at the death of her brother, had tried to interfere with it; after all she had a good reason to. She loathed Issei, after all, since he had killed her dear brother, and didn't feel guilty about it.

Of course, in order to even go to court, one had find a lawyer.

And of course, since Issei was not wealthy enough to hire an Underworld lawyer or famous nor powerful enough to get one to freely associate with him, he would have to get a court-appointed one, of course, after they had read the oh-so-skewed charges against him in the arraignment.

Rufus Vexon was a mousey-looking young man; Issei had to get used to the fact that Vexon was in fact over forty years old. Devils did not age like humans did; indeed, they were practically immortal.

"Mr. Hyoudou, you've absolutely got to go for the plea bargain," the lawyer was saying. "You know that the House of Phenex is a powerful house, a Pillar, in fact, one that commands great influence and power among the Underworld. The law may be the law, but the nobles… they can bend and twist it, and though you may have evidence in your favor...House Phenex will certainly attempt to get things on their side."

"I'm not guilty! Plea bargains mean that I'm guilty!" Issei said impatiently, tired of Vexon's constant babblings about the law and how the nobles could manipulate it like a toy. "You're a lawyer! Aren't you all supposed to protect and serve and all that? You know I'm innocent, Mr. Vexon, so please, find me a way!"

Over on the other side of the couch, as far away from Issei as she could get, sat Ravel Phenex. She merely grunted at Vexon's suggestion, her nose turned upward as if the devil lawyer was a pile of mud on the ground that Ravel dared not approach.

Issei sighed and considered his options. Ravel was only here because he managed to stop her from going Stray, since she had been part of Riser's peerage after all. The only reason he was doing this was because he didn't want all of the Underworld after him. Sure, he had the Red Dragon Emperor inside him, but he was not powerful enough, nor did he want to, take on the entire Devil race.  
Hence Rufus Vexon.

"Fine, fine, fine," Vexon was saying as he reviewing the case. "Unlike the humans, the Underworld has far better ways to ascertain proof and evidence. If what you say is true, then, Mr. Hyoudou, we can go to court and possibly win. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm certain, Mr. Vexon."

"Alrightey, then."

The appointed day came, and as Issei walked into the massive courthouse that was the Supreme Court of the Underworld, the host of the Red Dragon Emperor could not help but gulp, feeling sweat on his brow. On his left walked Ravel, whose calm and collected face was as cool as a statue, while on his right strode Rufus Vexon, whose face was noticeably more disturbed, but still, even the lawyer, who would be the one doing most of the heavy lifting, was calmer than he, Issei, the accused.

The courtroom was packed to the brim, and as he walked in, the stares of the various present fell on Issei, making his gut clench. As they marched to their table, Vexon opened his briefcase and handed Issei and Ravel some paperwork to fill out while he muttered to himself. Issei didn't get much from that; all he heard was "darn nobles can really fast-track a case."

Since Issei didn't know what fast-tracking was, he decided not to ask the lawyer.

"When the lawyer starts calling up witnesses, I'll do the talking," Ravel muttered irately. "We may have a truce, but I still hate you."

"I know… I'm so new to this that it's not funny. If I could do anything, I would make it so I never had Ddraig in the first place and you could still have your brother, even though he was a complete brat," Issei whispered back softly, not even noticing that a spasm of emotion passed through Ravel's face before it returned to its blank slate.

Several moments later, Ravel's parents, and Issei hazarded to guess, older brothers, came through the doors. The two young men gave him nods, but from Lord and Lady Phenex he got only death glares, which was natural… he had incinerated their son after all. Up in the observer's balcony he saw Rias sitting with her family; Rias in particular had a worried expression on her face. As he saw that, he wondered abstractly, if he was ready to handle this, and more importantly, if Vexon was ready to handle this.

"I call this court to order," said the cool and calm voice of Sirzechs Lucifer; Issei remembered the name from when he had been asking who the judges would be. "As Lords of the Underworld, we are its protectors, administrators, and arbiters, and today we have been called to judge this case- case number 432,222- Issei Hyoudou versus the House of Phenex."

"Attorney for the plaintiff, you may go first."

The House of Phenex's attorney, a tall, lanky man with graying hair, but still young-faced, stood, and coughed into his fist before beginning.

"May it please the court to hear this case," the lanky lawyer said. "I am Evalius Camior, and I am the counsel for the plaintiff, the House of Phenex. We are convened in this court today to decide if Issei Hyoudou, the one who caused the death of Lord Riser Phenex, is liable for his death."

Sirzechs nodded, before continuing. "Since we are short on time, attorney for the defense, you may begin and state your response."

Vexon coughed nervously before trodding to the podium, and announcing himself to the judges and the jury.

"My Lord Lucifer," the lawyer said, stammering. "I am Rufus Vexon, the attorney for the accused, Issei Hyoudou. Today we are called to decide if my client was indeed responsible for Riser Phenex's death."

The lawyer turned to the defense table. "I call upon Ravel Phenex as my first witness."

The Phenex ascended the witness stage, and after being sworn in, began to speak. "My Lord," she began, "My King was moments from death himself. My brother's….attack… was beyond normal regulations. As the standard for flame wielders is regulated that deaths don't occur during the Rating Games, it's highly illegal for anyone who does wield fire to go beyond the standards as set forth long, long ago."

Vexon nodded nervously, but Camior cut in. "How do we know?" the Phenex lawyer grunted. "Yes, there was a violation. But how do we not know that Issei Hyoudou led Lord Phenex to break the rules? How did Lord Phenex not know his life was in danger, which it was? Would you not break the rules in the heat of battle, even 'safe' as it may be, to save your life?"

Silence reigned in the courtroom as they considered Camior's words.

Issei wanted to attack Camior. He was wrong! The lawyer was twisting the truth! He was bending and warping and breaking!

But Ravel looked at Issei and with the cusp of her mouth she indicated for him to simply shut up.

Vexon cleared his throat. "My lords, I call upon the testimony of someone who has more authority in this manner. I call upon Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, the Welsh Dragon, who is himself a dragon and therefore can calculate the precise temperature of fire, forth."

Ravel motioned for Issei to place Ddraig on the table, which he did. As the dragon was sworn in, Vexon nodded.

"Ddraig," Sirzechs nodded, acknowledging the Dragon.

"Aye, yes," Vexon muttered, before turning to address the dragon. "What did you see, Ddraig?"

 **[Lawyer, on the day in question, Riser Phenex's flames were hotter than the sun.]**

A gasp shot through the crowds of attendant devils, only for Lord Asmodeus to rise, silencing them all with a single wave of his armored hand. He then continued in a deep and rich baritone, "Ddraig, Red Dragon Emperor. It is possible that since you yourself have a great stake in the outcome of this trial, you may have altered your testimony as to make your host look like the victim."

Ddraig snarled. **[Want to bet on that, Satan? I am the Dragon who can tell when the temperature of fire is beyond normal parameters, not you. I suggest you keep your flawed opinions to yourself until you are called forth to make them!]**

Lord Asmodeus' eyebrows rose, and the Satan rose from his seat, and in that moment Issei could see a splendor and majesty that was terrible to behold. "Unfortunately you are mistaken, Red Dragon Emperor. This is the Court of the Underworld. I am one of the Four Satans that reigns over this plane. While you are in here you are subject to our, and by extension, my judgement and my whim. So it is you who should keep your flawed opinions to yourself, dragon."

Before Ddraig could explode at Asmodeus, Sirzechs intervened. "My fellow Lord, you are correct. This is indeed our court, and no one shall tell us what to do in it, not even a Heavenly Dragon Emperor. But the dragon holds some grain of truth, it seems. He seems to be genuine in what he is trying to say. That, at least, is my opinion."

To Sirzechs' right Lord Beelzebub cleared his throat. "Counsel for the defense, do you have anything else you would want to bring forth?"

Ravel nodded, and Vexon, seeing Ravel nod, nodded too.

"My Lords and Lady," Vexon said, the traces of nervousness gone now from his then-quavering voice, "I would like to resume Lady Phenex's testimony."

"Granted," Sirzechs said curtly, to what looked like Asmodeus' disappointment.

"As Ddraig has stated," Ravel began, "my brother's flames were not stopped by the protective magic that was supposed to stop it. It seems that a third party tampered with the magic and would have gotten away with the crime in question without any repercussions. Said third-party would have gotten away with it, as the humans say, 'scot-free.'"

Silence spread her hand in the court as the judges debated her intentions.

"Thank you," Sirzechs said in the end, "you may now be seated."

Ravel sat next to Issei, her face a raging storm of emotion. This was the hardest thing for her to do; being called as a witness to defend the person that killed her brother. Several minutes later, the four Satans rose as one and Sirzechs spoke.

"We, the Lords of the Underworld and the Satans that rule, have come to a decision. Long have we sought to preserve justice in our courts of law, and Lucifer help us in this one, when we almost didn't. As such, We find Issei Hyoudou not guilty of the murder of Riser Phenex."

The room almost exploded into chaos before Serafall Leviathan raised a hand to call for silence. "The evidence that was brought forward shows that Issei Hyoudou is indeed innocent. Ddraig's testimony is ironclad- he is a dragon, and their codes of integrity and honor are steadfast. But perhaps the final piece was what decided our ruling. The protocol that is standard in every Rating Game was completely ignored, to the point where the regrettable events that happened seemed to have been planned out before the Game even took place. Riser Phenex and his accomplice, whoever it may be, planned for the defendant's murder, and because of this, the Satans find him not guilty."

But they were not done.

Lord Asmodeus rose. "However, Riser Phenex is still dead. Because of that a fine son of a great House is lost, and where shall be the recompense of that? Where are the weregilds that shall be due to the House of Phenex for the loss of their son? Perhaps Issei Hyoudou had no malice beforehand during this Rating Game, and perhaps Riser sought to inflame Issei into his demise, but the fact still stands. Issei Hyoudou ended the life of Riser Phenex- forgive the expression- in the heat of the moment. For this we find Issei Hyoudou guilty of voluntary manslaughter."

Regrettably, the other Satans nodded.

Issei looked at the Satans. Were they crazy? He knew that Riser Phenex was going to kill him, and yet they still found him guilty of a crime? The Satans were mad!

Rufus Vexon looked at him, and seemed to read his mind at the same time. "Mr. Hyoudou, that's the best you could've gotten. You did slay Lord Phenex. Be lucky they didn't slap first-degree murder on you. You know how the system is."

Ravel looked at the proceedings.

"So it is," the Phenex noblewoman sighed, "so it is."

And she buried her head in Issei's lap, muffling her sobs. Issei didn't know how long he sat there with Ravel; it seemed a blur, but when time returned to normal, he saw Ravel's parents, Rias, Akeno, and Sirzechs standing in front of them.

Sirzechs spoke first. "This case was indeed hard to examine. We had to go over the exact physics of the pocket dimension utilised, not to mention that the magical protocol hadn't been brought to our attention during the pretrial hearings. Nevertheless, it is over. I hope we can fix this enmity that you now hold between us, Issei Hyoudou. Even then, I swear to find out who helped Riser mount an attempt on your life, Issei."

Sirzechs then left, leaving the remaining people that were clustering around him in quiet thinking. Issei moved and picked Ravel up, carrying her in both hands as she slept. He gave her parents a sad look; he felt the guilt of killing Riser.

"Our son has fallen by your hand," Lord Phenex said gravely. "That is a transgression that can never be taken back. Nevertheless, I owe you an apology. I should have not pushed for first-degree murder as I had stated earlier."

"No, you thought I murdered him and then you found out he wanted to kill me, it's not your fault."

Lady Phenex looked apprehensive. "You will be going into custody, as per the Satans' ruling, but I beg of you- when you are released, take care of our daughter. She is part of your peerage now, and your responsibility. That is all we ask- perhaps that can be part of the remittance that Lord Asmodeus was so keen on obtaining, if ever it can be obtained."

As he looked at the court guards that were coming to take him away, he sighed. "I will, she is my Queen and friend."

With a long final look he looked at Rias. Hurt was etched on her face as she watched the guards shackle Issei and take him away.

"Be well, my Pawn," the Gremory heiress muttered, a single tear streaming down her face.

And so Issei Hyoudou was taken away to serve his sentence for the voluntary manslaughter of Riser Phenex.


	3. Chapter 3

Issei felt jipped, his childhood friend was not the same as he remembered her (Though he thought she was a he, but that didn't matter right now). Irina had nearly killed Asia, he defended her and now here he was with Kiba in the park. Kiba was facing off against Xenovia and he was facing Irina.

 **[Issei, are you sure you want to do this? This may ruin your friendship and could never be repaired again.]**

Issei nodded as he stared Irina down, he didn't care if she was his friend or not, no one hurts Asia.

"I am, Ddraig." He replied, the gauntlet flashed once before Issei entered a battle stance.

Irina summoned her weapon, Excalibur Mimic, which turned into a katana before holding it at the ready. Issei waited before he attacked, shouted as he charged forward.

" _[TRUE WELSH DRAGON: BALANCE BREAKER!]"_

The crimson armor of the completed balance breaker surrounded Issei, but the armor had differences in its design now. The wings had become massive draconic wings that had glowing green gems in them, the helmet was on a slightly longer neck and looked more like a dragons. The chest piece looked to be covering a green gem as well, add a foot to his height and you had the Red Dragon Emperor's new armor.

Irina barely dodged out of the way, Issei landed and turned, allowing everyone to see his new armor. Issei was grinning under his helmet, Ddraig had been training him in the Dragon Arts in his sleep and it had been only a few nights ago when he got this new armor.

 **[You are out of your league, Irina Shidou. What you are facing is the combination of [Balance Breaker] and the [Juggernaut Drive], if you fight my partner in this form, you will surely die from exposure to its aura.]**

"What do you mean 'die from its aura'?" She asked, confused.

"He means" Issei spoke "That when I let my aura go, it will make your body overload itself with pleasure that will shut your body down, it's fatal to anyone that isn't a good ten miles away from me. This is because of the combination of two armors that it does this, so if you are still the Irina I know, then don't fight me."

She looked conflicted for several heartbeats before Mimic glowed and changed into its string form, Irina backed away from him with a tearful look. Issei looked at his peerage and noticed that Raynare had a lustful look; he motioned for someone to slap her and the twins slapped her butt. The fallen angel let out a yelp in surprise before muttering under her breath, the Red Dragon Emperor looked over and found Kiba on the ground.

" _Ddraig, focus the aura on Xenovia, have it so she can't fight but not enough to kill."_

 **[[Agreed]]**

Issei raised his hand and pointed one finger at the blue haired Exorcist, power flooded his system before a thin red line shot out of his finger and around Xenovia's neck. She dropped Excalibur and tried to get the line off only to moan in pleasure and fall to her knees. He had argued with Ddraig about this move and that it could, possibly, led him back to being a pervert. Ddraig told him that it wouldn't as he wouldn't allow Issei to go that far and had safeguards preventing such abuse of this ability.

"What are you doing to me?" She groaned, Issei had stopped the power coming the moment she dropped to the ground.

"Stopping you, you're lucky that your body only got a millionth of that move. I think you understand what happened to your body, but you are strong enough to fight it for several seconds. Color me impressed."

The Exorcist picked up her weapon, she was still fighting the pleasure her body had received, and pointed it at Issei. Issei ended the line and extended his wings, the gems glowing with power as they stared each other down. Xenovia attacked, Issei simply stood there and Ddraig started boosting.

Xenovia leaped into the air, Excalibur Destruction poised to strike and she brought it down, only for Issei to catch it in one hand. He swung the sword around until Xenovia was flung off, then he clenched his fist. The Excalibur fragment started to scream, metal warped and bent, as it got louder and louder until with a quiet, gut-wrenching snap, it was over.

Excalibur Destruction fell out of Issei's grip, falling to the ground in two ruined pieces. The park was utterly silent; you could hear the sound of a heart beating it was so quiet.

"Excalibur is destroyed, you broke it…" Xenovia whispered, Irina was silent but fearful.

Issei only nodded, that had hurt him a lot. His hand was smoking underneath the metal gauntlet, screaming in pain from the aura of ruin that came off of that holy blade. Shaking his head, he looked at Rias before his armor disengaged, revealing Issei before he fell to one knee in tired victory. Ravel was at his side, checking his body with her magic and waved Asia over to heal his hand.

Issei looked it and nearly vomited, all that was left was bone that was barely held together by a few ligaments. He had nearly costed his hand but he had destroyed the sword, why had he done it? He saw the memories of the death and pain that weapon had brought upon its wielders in the briefest of seconds and he had made the decision to rectify the pain and suffering it could still bring in the moment. He didn't regret it in any way.

"This is going to take some time to heal, Ise. That sword did so much damage it's a miracle that you still have a hand at all." Ravel exclaimed, the two Exorcists had seen his hand and promptly emptied their stomachs, the others looked a somewhat green around the gills.

Asia had her eyes closed, concentrating on healing Issei's right hand when Ddraig boosted himself and transferred the power to her. His hand was half healed by the time the Exorcists came back from vomiting; Rias only gave them a thoughtful glance before speaking.

"I guess since Issei won that we will help you find the remaining Holy Sword fragments, but you two will need to allow us to help."

Irina nodded before asking "Will Issei be ok? Excalibur Destruction has devastating effects to devils."

"I'm fine; Ddraig was helping through that pain. But I now know not to do that again!" Issei grunted as his fingers were covered in muscle, man this hurt way more than the sword did.

* * *

They eventually found the rest of the swords, they were with the rogue Fallen Angel Leader, Kokabiel. Issei hissed as he glared at the fallen angel, in his arms was the body of his other [Bishop]; Mihae. They had been pinned down by Kokabiel's attack of multiple light spears for some time until he had been distracted by the ORC. That was until he had felt the passing of one of his pieces and saw Mihae's body in Dohnaseek's arms, a light spear had pierced her heart.

"No" He snarled "You monster…YOU KILLED HER!"

 _ **[TRUE WELSH DRAGON: BALANCE BREAKER!]**_

The explosion that sent everyone flying was felt all the way in Heaven and the Underworld, everyone felt the hatred and power that was exuded.

"You will pay for making me break my promise to protect those I see as family and friends, Kokabiel! YOU WILL SUFFER!" Issei screamed as his wings unfurled and launched him into the sky.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Issei looked at every person in his peerage, before he nodded. He knew that he had some things to change and this was one of them._

" _As your [King], I want to get to know you all and I want you to know that I won't treat you like cannon fodder, I want use to all have a tight friendship. That's all I ask and I promise that I will protect you to the best of my abilities, I know you all can fight but if you can't handle it, I will be there. I am your [King] after all."_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Kokabiel grinned evilly before it fell, Issei hung in the air as his aura condensed around his armor, the gems glowing in the shielded area. It was Ddraig that spoke in the quiet.

 **[You have made a grave mistake in killing my partner's [Bishop], Fallen Angel. You have no idea of what you have doomed yourself too!]**

Issei roared, the sound sending shivers down everyone's spine before the Red Dragon Emperor charged the Fallen Angel. The rogue fallen had created a powerful light sword in one hand and attacked, the light weapon bounced off the crimson armor. Issei slammed his fist into the man's gut, his hatred for Kokabiel powering his every blow. Kokabiel was coughing up blood with every punch; this boy was so fast that he was unable to get his own punches in.

Ravel was having a hard time holding back Yubelluna; thankfully she got some help from the fallen angels. The [Bishop] had tears in her eyes; yes it really hurt everyone that they lost one of their own.

"Yubelluna! You can't do anything right now! Issei's power and aura will make you a mess if you get anywhere close! He's fighting a battle that any [King] should fight if one of his own is hurt or…killed. Please, you have to stay! If Issei loses us then he will break down from our deaths!"

That finally stopped the [Bishop]; Ravel looked at the battling forces in the sky, praying that Issei would be safe.

"I'm not finished with you, monster!" Issei growled, having just landed on the ground after punching Kokabiel out of the air.

"Like I'm going to let you win, God is dead after all." The rogue spat on the ground.

"I don't give a crap that he's dead, you on the other hand are dead or will be when I'm through with you!" Issei snapped, Ddraig boosting his partner ten times with every step.

"I think that I'm going to have to stop you from doing that." A completely different voice said, making everyone freeze.

"Who said that?" Kokabiel shouted and then got his answer.

The shield dome shattered, bathing the area in moonlight and darkness. Issei and Ddraig hissed at the same time, the White one was here.

"That would be me, Kokabiel." The White one said, before crashing into the rogue and taking to the air again.

"Hey you, White Dragon Emperor!" Issei shouted, making the white armored figure look at him "Kokabiel's mine, he killed my [Bishop] and made me brake my promise, so get lost!"

The White one chuckled "I don't think so, you couldn't be me that easily and besides, Kokabiel is wanted at a meeting with Azazel."

Issei wasn't having any of this and sent his aura right at the White one and to his amazement, the white armored Emperor shuddered before gasping out "S-stop! Pl-lease!"

Issei smashed his fist into the rogue's skull, knocking him out, before launching himself at the White one. The White Dragon Emperor blocked his fist but left him or herself open for his other fist, which grabbed the center sphere of the armor and with a mighty pull, Issei yanked the sphere free and shattered the armor of the White one.

Issei landed, still holding the blue sphere in his hand but his attention was elsewhere. Slowly getting up was the White Dragon Emperor's host, an attractive young woman with white hair and startling green eyes.

"You shattered my sacred gear's balance breaker, impressive" she grunted, apparently she was still fighting her body's pleasure system.

Issei hissed "Who are you?"

The girl grinned "I am Valiana, The White Dragon Empress."

Issei looked at the sphere in his hand before chuckling "Well then Valiana, then how about I take your power and show you the True Welsh Dragon Emperor's power?"

She looked shocked "What?"

"Ddraig?" Issei asked his partner.

 **[I like your idea, partner. Let's show Albion the true power of the Red Welsh Dragon Emperor!]**

Issei grinned before raising the sphere above his head and shouted "As the wielder of Boosted Gear, I will take your power and will it to become my own!"

Crushing the sphere was the easy part; the hard part hit him like a runaway train. Ddraig had told him of the White Dragon, Alboin, and his power to divide anything he touches in half. Ddraig was his opposite and Issei was paying the price to gain the others power, he heard Ddraig in his mind.

 **[[You're lifespan is untouched but your aura and power are paying the price to gain the White ones abilities, Issei. You will have to relearn how to use your powers once this is over.]]**

" _As long as I am able to keep my promise and have one over Valiana, then I'm as right as rain Ddraig."_

 **[[Your resolve is invigorating, Issei, now, let us finish this bonding!]]**

 _ **[Vanishing Dragon Power is Taken!]**_

 **(Impossible! This is Impossible!)** Issei heard another voice speak, it was male.

Issei grinned "Nothing is impossible, I make the impossible possible and now you have to get through me to have Kokabiel!"

Valiana gritted her teeth and summoned her balance breaker before taking to the air, Issei followed after punching the rogue fallen angel in the head to keep him knocked out. As the Two Emperor's faced off, Issei felt an odd sensation, like he and Valiana weren't about to part ways any time soon…


End file.
